Héroes Inmortales IX
Héroes Inmortales IX (Spanish for "Immortal Heroes Nine") was a professional wrestling event produced by the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). The event, which commemorated the ninth anniversary of the death of AAA founder Antonio Peña, took place on October 4, 2015, at Domo San Luis in San Luis Potosí, San Luis Potosí, Mexico. The six match show was main evented by El Patrón Alberto defending the AAA Mega Championship against Johnny Mundo and also featured the 2015 Copa Antonio Peña, a match for the AAA World Tag Team Championship and the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. Production Background On October 5, 2006 founder of the Mexican professional wrestling, company Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA, or Triple A; Spanish for "Assistance, Consulting, and Administration") Antonio Peña died from a heart attack. The following year, on October 7, 2007, Peña's brother-in-law Jorge Roldan who had succeeded Peña as head of AAA held a show in honor of Peña's memory, the first ever "Antonio Peña Memorial Show" (Homenaje a Antonio Peña in Spanish). AAA made the tribute to Peña into a major annual event that would normally take place in October of each year, renaming the show series Héroes Inmortales (Spanish for "Immortal Heroes"). As part of their annual tradition AAA holds a Copa Antonio Peña ("Antonio Peña Cup") tournament with various wrestlers from AAA or other promotions competing for the trophy. The tournament is normally either a gauntlet match or a multi-man torneo cibernetico elimination match. Outside of the actual Copa Antonio Peña trophy the winner is not guaranteed any other "prizes" as a result of winning, although several Copa Antonio Peña winners did go on to challenge for the AAA Mega Championship. The 2015 show was the ninth show the Héroes Inmortales series of shows. Storylines The Héroes Inmortales show will feature six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing, scripted feuds, plots, and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as either heels (referred to as rudos in Mexico, those that portray the "bad guys") or faces (técnicos in Mexico, the "good guy" characters) as they follow a series of tension-building events, which culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results ; ; *Taya Valkyrie © defeated Goya Kong, Lady Shani, La Hiedra and Maravilla in a Five Way Match to retain the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (10:14) *Angelico & Jack Evans defeated Los Perros del Mal (Joe Lider & Pentagon Jr.) © and Daga & Steve Pain in a Three Way Match to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship (14:04) *Brian Cage & El Mesias defeated Drago & Fenix (13:27) *Taurus defeated Aero Star, Averno, Blue Demon Jr., Chessman, Cibernetico, Electroshock, Hijo de Pirata Morgan, La Parka II & Niño Hamburguesa in a Copa Antonio Pena 2015 Royal Rumble Match (12:10) :*Taurus eliminated Aero Star (5:26) :*Taurus eliminated Hijo de Pirata Morgan (5:43) :*Taurus eliminated Nino Hamburguesa :*Averno, Chessman und Cibernetico eliminated Electroshock (7:56) :*Blue Demon Jr. wird eliminated (9:32) :*Taurus eliminated Cibernetico (9:33) :*La Parka eliminated Chessman (10:21) :*La Parka eliminated Averno (10:46) :*Taurus eliminated La Parka *El Hijo del Fantasma, El Texano Jr. & Myzteziz defeated Garza Jr., Psycho Clown & Rey Mysterio Jr. (18:31) *El Patron Alberto (w/ Psycho Clown) © defeated Johnny Mundo (w/ Brian Cage) by DQ to retain the AAA World Heavyweight Championship (14:00) See also *Copa Antonio Peña *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Results Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events